


Returning To Beacon Hills

by Immortal33



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU Fic, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Background Slash, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Mates, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Temporary Amnesia, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal33/pseuds/Immortal33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU on Teen Wolf. Not based on any specific season. </p><p>In this AU there are some humans who are actually able to be mated with wolves. They have a higher chance of baring werewolf babies instead of human ones. </p><p>Like the werewolf, once the human finds their mate, they can no longer mate with anyone else and if their mate dies, they also follow them into death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning To Beacon Hills

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abinaya](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Abinaya).



> I wrote this short fic for my good friend Abi. I'm sorry it took so long. I hope you like it.

Arya POV: 

My parents were in a terrible accident, killed by rouge hunters and I was left alone. 

So, now, after four years of being away from my hometown, I was going back.

Although my parents had always insisted on not going back, and I never understood why. 

I felt so alone here. 

My parents were gone. 

What else could I do? 

Sure. I was leaving a few friends behind. But I couldn't deal with being here, living in the place my parents had been killed. 

What hurt me more was the fact that we weren't even wolves. We were human and they didn't care. 

"You mate with wolves, your kind shouldn't be allowed to live." I had heard one of the hunters that night. 

Their death hurt to the very core of my being. Especially when there was nothing I could do to save them.  
\------

"Are you sure you want to go back to Beacon Hills?" My friend, Karen asked.

"Yes. I have nothing more to do here." 

"You have us. You can stay with us. Belong to our pack." 

"Thanks for the offer. But I cannot accept."

"You know, if it's about the mating thing..." 

"No. It's not about that. It's just. I don't know how to explain it.. I think I just need sometime to myself." 

"Well, as far as I know, there isn't a pack in Beacon Hills. Not since the Hale's." 

"Yeah. I heard. So I should be fine."

"If you change your mind, you know we are here for you, Arya." 

"Thanks, Karen."

I finish packing all of my belongings and make my way to Beacon Hills.  
\----

I arrive to my old house. 

The town hasn't really changed much since when we left. 

Which is something I don't even recall. 

I don't remember the reason for us leaving in the first place. 

But I try not dwell on it to much.

I look at my house. 

At least it isn't damaged or anything.

A few cobwebs here and there, but no major reconstructing.

I tried to remain positive. I needed to be strong. 

I could do this. I could start over. 

I start cleaning up before the moving truck arrived with all of my belongings.  
***

Stiles POV:

I see a moving truck arrive across the street. 

"Dad, are our front door neighbors moving back in?" I yell from upstairs. 

"Looks like it." My Dad yells back. 

I remember I used to talk to the girl. She was a bit hard to get along with, but she was cool. 

She actually reminded me a bit of Derek now that I actually think about it. 

I wondered if she was still old enough to be in High School or if maybe she was older. 

I see as the moving truck pulls up. 

"I'm going to see if the neighbors need help." I tell my Dad. 

"Alright. And Stiles, be nice." 

"Aren't I always." I smile and wiggle my eyebrows at him as I open the door. 

I make my way across the street. 

"Hi. Need any help?" I say to the girl. 

"Oh. No, it's okay.." She turns to look at me. "Do I know you?" She asks. 

"Well, you probably don't remember me. I'm Stiles Stilinski. I live across the street." 

"Right. Stiles." She actually smiles. "I'm Arya." 

She hands me a heavy box. 

"You can put that in the kitchen." She tells me. "It's not too heavy is it?" 

'Seriously, is she already making fun of me?' I think to myself. 

"No...Not at all." I tell her with a serious face. 

"Good." She says and walks in front of me. 

After we finish unloading her things she offers me a soda. Of course, I take it. 

The moving truck leaves. 

"So, I was thinking you could help me with the furniture. It should be arriving tomorrow." She tells me. 

"No prob. Is it okay if I invite my best bud Scott?" 

"Yeah. Fine." She simply says. 

"Can I ask you..." 

"Yes. I live by myself. And yes, I'm old enough to do that." 

"Oh, okay. Well, see ya tomorrow. I have school in the morning, and lacrosse after, but I'll be here by six." 

"Sounds good." She tells me and I leave. 

'Wasn't awkward at all.' I think to myself.  
****  
Arya POV: 

I decide to go running in the morning. I needed to relax, and that always helped. 

The wind in my face felt good. 

I stopped in front of the forest. 

I wasn't sure if I should go in. 

"Get ahold of yourself Arya." I tell myself and jog into the forest. 

I stop and take a few breaths before continuing. 

"You shouldn't go wondering into a forest alone." I hear a voice behind me. "Especially defenseless." 

"How do you know I'm defenseless." I counter angrily and turn. 

"Arya? But I thought..." The man told me. 

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" 

"Don't you remember me? It's me Peter Hale." 

"What? No. I don't know you. And you can't be a Hale. They are all dead." 

"What happened to you? Who did this to you?" He presses on and starts walking closer. 

"Don't come near me, Werewolf." I say taking a step back. 

"Don't you remember Derek?" His eyes suddenly turn blue. 

I run the opposite way. 

"Wait! Arya, I won't hurt you!" 

Damn it. Damn it. Why did I go into the forest. Stupid, stupid. 

Now there was a werewolf probably chasing me. 

A crazy werewolf. 

All the Hale's were dead. Everybody knew that. 

Right? 

I make my way out of the forest, not bothering to look back. Luckily it seemed the werewolf hadn't followed me. 

I lock all my windows and doors. 

'Wait. Why are you paranoid, Arya. You know how to deal with werewolves if they attack.' I think to myself. 

I take deep breaths and calm myself. 

I can do this, I can protect myself if I needed to. I get my gun and load it with wolfsbane bullets. 

I've never had to use it but one time before that I can remember. 

No crazy werewolf was going to get me.  
\----  
The furniture arrived at three o'clock. They placed the furniture around the house. 

"Do you need any help with this?" The guy asked. 

"No, I'm fine. Thanks." 

I start opening the boxes that contained my table and living room furniture. 

I needed to distract myself. 

Right at six o'clock, my doorbell rings. 

"Hey. This is Scott McCall." Stiles tells me. 

I tense. Damn it. Another werewolf. I thought Beacon Hills didn't have wolves. 

"Are you okay?" Scott asks me. 

I know he can hear my heartbeat. 

"Come in." I say. 

Stiles and Scott both come in slowly. And I can see Scott is a bit defensive holding Stiles close to him. 

I close the door and turn to them. 

We stare at each other for a while and Scott tenses, his eyes flash gold and then back. 

"I thought Beacon Hills didn't have werewolves? And don't worry, I won't hurt either of you." I tell them. 

"Wait. You know about werewolves?" Stiles says trying to walk around Scott. 

"Yes. I used to live among werewolves." 

"Where is your family?" Scott finally asks. 

"They were killed by hunters." 

"Hunters killed humans? But why?" 

"Because, we weren't just human. We were humans that mated with werewolves. We are the type of human that can give cubs. We are rare. Any human can mate with a werewolf, but they cannot give werewolf cubs. And we could. That is why we were hunted." 

"I'm sorry." Stiles says. "I'll be fine, Scott. She won't hurt me." 

"I promise I won't harm your mate." I tell him. 

Scott finally releases Stiles. 

"I ran into another werewolf earlier, he said he was Peter Hale, but I thought that pack was dead." I ask Scott. 

"No. They are very much alive. I belong to the Hale Pack. Derek is the Alpha. Peter, Kira, Malia, Isaac, Stiles, and Lydia are Beta's like me." 

I sit on a chair. 

"Are you okay?" Stiles asks. 

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just... I mean... this is quite a surprise. My family thought they were dead. Even other packs think that the Hale pack is no more." 

"Really? They think the Hale's are dead?" Stiles asks. 

"Yes, after the Hale fire, everyone heard that they had all died. We haven't heard otherwise. But there is something else bothering me, Peter said he knew me. But, I don't remember ever meeting them. My parents never talked about them." 

"We are having a pack meeting today, I can call Derek and see what he says. I'm sure he would like to meet you." Scott tells me. 

"I think that is a good idea, either way, it is customary for me to meet with the Alpha of a pack and ask for permission to stay in his town." 

They help me with the furniture and we get everything organized. 

"You can come with us to Derek's loft." Stiles tells me. "Sourwolf isn't picking up his phone." 

"Stiles." Scott tells him. 

"What? He is a sourwolf. I think he's actually gotten used to me calling him that." 

"Okay. That'll be fine. I'll take a shower and meet you at your house." I tell Stiles.  
****  
There is knocking on my door and I step out of the shower quickly. 

I grab my robe and wrap myself in it. 

"I'm coming!" I yell. 

I go and open the door. 

"Arya?" The man asks. 

I feel chills run up my spine. 

"Who asks?" I say. 

He looks at me for a while and frowns. 

"I'm Derek Hale." 

"Geez, I'm sorry, Alpha Hale. I was just getting ready to meet you. Please come in." 

He comes in slowly and I close the door. 

"Take a seat. Sorry for the mess. I've just moved back in. I'll get dressed quickly." I start walking upstairs. "Oh, sorry, would you like something to drink?" 

"No, I'm fine." 

"I'll be down in a few minutes." 

I rush upstairs and get ready. 

I come back downstairs in record time for myself. I just grabbed my hair in a bun. 

"My apologies again Alpha Hale." I say to him and hand him a glass of iced water. 

"It is fine. And please, call me Derek." 

"Oh, and I'm sorry for running away from Peter. He surprised me. And I had no idea your pack was alive. Everyone thinks the Hale pack is deceased." 

"I apologize for my Uncle. He can be rude." 

I smile but I feel like I'm missing something. 

"Arya, do you really not remember us?" 

"I'm sorry Derek, but I don't recall meeting you before." 

"I apologize. It could have been your mother." 

"Possibly. I know we lived here for sometime before we left." 

"Do you know why you left?" 

"No. Actually, I don't. My parents never said anything." 

"Well, that doesn't matter, you are here now. And I'm glad you are back. I have a pack meeting, I would like for you to join us and meet my pack." 

"Yes, I would love to. I was actually going with Stiles and Scott." 

"I would like to take you, if that is alright with you." 

"Sure. Thank you."  
****

I felt out of place being in Derek's loft. 

His pack was already there when we arrived. And they looked at each other once I entered. 

In the far right corner I saw Peter Hale. 

"Nice to see you again Arya." He smiles. 

I try not to roll my eyes at him. 

"This is Arya. She has just moved into Beacon Hills. She will be a very much part of this pack." Derek tells them. 

'Wait, what?' 

"Arya, that is my Uncle Peter, whom you've already met, next to him is Lydia, she is a banshee, this is Kira, a kitsune, Malia who is my Uncles daughter, and Isaac, of course you've already met Scott and Stiles is our human pack member." 

"Hello." 

The pack mingles with me a bit but I still feel out of place. 

"So, how do you know Derek?" Lydia asks. 

"I just met him." I tell her. 

"Really?" Malia adds. 

"Yes." 

"Are you a werewolf?" Kira asks. 

"No, I'm just a human." I refrain from telling her the rest. 

The girls just look at each other. I know they must be thinking what the reason for their Alpha to add me to the pack was. 

I was thinking the same thing. I never asked to be a part of the pack, I really didn't need a pack. 

But, if I was going to be living in Beacon Hills, then I suppose it was only a matter of time before I had asked Derek. 

Peter approached me and just stared at me. 

"Is something wrong?" I finally ask. 

"I'm curious." He says and walks around me. "You really don't remember anything? You don't remember us?" 

"I already told you I don't." I say annoyed. 

"So, you don't remember that you are Derek's mate?" 

"What?! I'm sure I would remember something like that?!" 

"Peter!" Derek yells at him. 

"Dear nephew, your mate seems to be suffering from amnesia, or someone gave her something to forget all about you. I'm guessing it must have been her family. They thought you died, and since she was your mate, they thought she might die. But I think I can help with that." 

All of a sudden I feel claws go through the back of my neck. And everything goes black.  
****  
Derek POV: 

I see as Peter suddenly pulls out his claws and sticks them in Arya. There is nothing I could do to stop him. 

We all look in horror as Arya gasps in pain. 

"Peter! What are you doing?" I yell but he too is gone. 

After a few minutes that felt like an eternity, he releases her and falls to the ground. 

Lydia runs to him. 

"What were you thinking?!" She scolds him and helps him get up. 

I shake Arya lightly. 

"Are you okay?" I ask. 

She slowly opens her eyes. 

"Derek?" She asks and places her hands on my face. " I thought I had lost you." And she pulls me into a hug. 

"Arya, you remember me?" 

"Yes, of course I do." She kisses me. 

I can hear the pack all coughing and shifting uncomfortably. 

Arya moves away from me. 

"Here, drink this ." Peter hands her a glass of water. "How do you feel?" 

"Like I'm missing something important. I remember seeing your house burn down to the ground, then my parents telling me we had to leave. Then after that it's sort of a blur. I remember waking up in my house and my parents telling me everything was going to be okay. And I agreed with them. But, how is it that you survived?" 

"Derek wasn't in the house at the time of the fire. It's what saved him." Peter told her. 

"But we were told everyone was in the fire." 

"Laura took me to New York, we disappeared that same instant. She didn't let me go get you or call you. She feared whoever wanted to hurt us, would get us, so, we disappeared for a while." 

She stares at me, her features not revealing anything. I could see in her eyes that she was upset. 

"Where is Laura now?" 

"She's dead." Peter told her. 

The pack remained quiet. 

"A lot of things have happened here. And the only good thing is that the Hale pack is still intact, even if it's not only Hales in it." I tell her. 

"I'm glad you are okay. And you Peter." She finally says. "I'm glad I came back."  
****

After we all had dinner and Arya got to know the pack better, I took her back home. 

"You can stay with me." I tell her. 

She laughs. 

"What?" 

"Well that was quick." She smiles. 

"I love you Arya, I always have." 

"Then why didn't you come looking for me?" 

"A lot of things have happened here. I couldn't bring you into this. And I also thought you might reject me." 

"Derek, we are mates, I would never reject you. But you have to understand that I would stand by you no matter what. It's the way it works, you know that. If you die, I die with you. So it didn't matter that you didn't want to bring me into it, it would still affect me." 

"But you didn't remember anything, maybe you would have survived." 

"We don't know that for sure." 

I lean in and kiss her deeply. Which turned out into a hot make out session. 

"I feel like a school girl again." She says against my lips and I smile. 

"Let's go inside." 

For a moment I thought she would reject me, but she smiled and got out of the car. 

"Aren't you coming?" She tells me from the front door. 

Things might not be so good in Beacon Hills, but at least I could be happy now that I had my mate with me.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's really short. I apologize, I was having a hard time with writers block. I hate it when that happens. But I had to finish this story before I completely lost the way in writing it. 
> 
> Feel free to comment or leave Kudos. 
> 
> We shall see what Season 4 of Teen Wolf brings :)


End file.
